mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeda Takahashi
Takeda Takahashi (高橋武田氏) is a student of Shirai Ryu leader Hanzo Hasashi and son to Kenshi. He makes his first appearance in Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series). Biography Originally, Takeda lived a normal life in Thailand with his mother, Suchin, despite his father not knowing of his existence until he was a child. After his mother was killed by the Red Dragon, he was entrusted to Hanzo when his father left to avenge her death. Although he is taught the ways of a warrior, Takeda originally had a timid nature and didn't take fighting seriously. However, after the newest iteration of the Shirai Ryu are eradicated, he becomes more serious and follows his sensai on their quest to avenge their fallen kin. Despite not trusting Hanzo at first because he is a wraith, Takeda becomes immensely loyal to his sensei over the years and sees Hanzo as a father-figure. Appearance Takeda originates from Thailand and is of Asian descent, having black hair and blue eyes. In his youth as depicted in the comic, Takeda wore typical clothing as a child. At the time of apprenticeship, Takeda has shaggy hair and wears ninja garb with a yellow headband. However, his uniform is different from the Shirai Ryu, as he wears a blue shirt instead, and has bandages wrapped around his forearms. In the game, Takeda wears an armored body suit, primarily a metallic blue in color with streaks of yellow along the legs. He still keeps his headband to represent his connection to the Shirai Ryu, along with a neck warmer. On his arms, he bears modified gauntlets designed to fire his spear tipped whips in battle. Takeda's alternate costume depicts him in a Shirai Ryu style uniform, similar to Scorpion's own costume, and bearing the clan's yellow color. Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic As a child, Takeda lived in Lampang, Thailand with his mother Suchin. One day, Takeda's mother received a message from the Red Dragon claiming they knew Takeda was the traitor Kenshi's son. Knowing they would come for him, Suchin sent Takeda away to the next town. When Kenshi found him, he revealed his mother was gone and that he was his father. They soon went on their way as the Red Dragon would be after them. One week later, Kenshi and Takeda made their way through the Himalayas, eagerly trying to escape the Red Dragon who were still following them. Suddenly, Kenshi was hit in the leg with an arrow, allowing Hsu Hao and his crew to catch them. Attempting to distract them, Kenshi told Takeda to run, though he would still be caught. As the Red Dragon grunt attempted to grab Takeda, a Kunai went through his throat, thrown by the the wraith Scorpion. After killing Hsu Hao and chasing off the rest of the Red Dragon, Hanzo Hasashi took the two to the Shirai Ryu Temple. Takeda is skeptical of trusting Hanzo after witnessing him kill the Red Dragon members, but Kenshi assures he can be trusted as he conquered "Scorpion" many years ago, then goes away to take down Daegon, the leader of the Red Dragon. However, Takeda still attempts to run away though is caught by Hanzo, telling him "The Shirai Ryu do NOT run. They FIGHT." Some time later, Takeda met fellow Shirai Ryu member Fox and per Hanzo's orders, began sparring with him. He was no match for Fox at first, but after years of training, Takeda surpasses him in speed and develops a friendship with Fox. However, although he became a strong warrior, Takeda was still holding back and Hanzo knew. When Fox tried defending him, Hanzo told him that he will be in charge of protecting Takeda as Raiden had paid him a visit and warned of a "demon" that would try to kill them. Though Takeda believes that their sensei is trying to scare them, Fox believes he was serious. That night, Takeda was woken up by Fox, who had previously carved his own face off. With the Kamidogu blade to his neck, Takeda witnessed that all his fellow clan members had been murdered by the possessed Fox. Fox takes Takeda to a tied up Hanzo, who Takeda assumed was dying, though Hanzo was only under the influence of a poison Fox had given him to relive his past. When Fox offers Takeda to kill their sensei, Takeda refuses before he pulls out a whip and attacks the occupied Fox, landing a kick to his head, but to no avail as Fox is too strong for him. Feeding off his anger, Hanzo awakens as Scorpion and proceeds to attack Fox with hell fire while also stabbing him in the chest, but even that has no affect on the demonized Fox who grows stronger when more blood is spilled. As Fox mocks Scorpion, Takeda takes a Katana before stabbing Fox in the throat and pulls up, effectively splitting Fox's head in half and killing him. Having to kill his former friend, Takeda falls to his knees in shock, but Hanzo comforts him. Knowing nothing else can be done, the two burn their fallen comrades, take the Kamidogu dagger, and proceed to search for the thunder god Raiden. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Takeda has been confirmed to appear in Mortal Kombat X, and has a role in it's story mode. Not much info about his story is known, apart from the fact that he is apart of a small team; including Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin. Combat Characteristics Takeda is a trained warrior, the apprentice of Scorpion himself, and has shown great skill with using whips and swords in combat. Gallery Kenshi and takeda.jpg|Kenshi and Takeda combatting the Red Dragon. Suchin.jpg|Takeda and his mother, Suchin. Scorpion and Takeda.jpg|Hanzo becomes Takeda's guardian. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-12.jpg|Takeda training with Hanzo and Fox. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-22.jpg|Sparring with Fox. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-26-20.jpg|Becoming Fox's hostage. Trivia *Interestingly enough, he shares his name with the first Shirai Ryu Clan founder, with Hanzo being the founder of the newest iteration of the clan. *Takeda is currently the youngest Earthrealm character to kill another individual, being a teenager (or young adult) when he killed Fox. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters